


Hidden Feelings

by Kma345



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, Smut, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/pseuds/Kma345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has trouble hiding his feelings anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larryforever2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/gifts).



This hotel room was amazing, you thought. It wasn’t quite a suite, but it was definitely bigger than a normal room. You would never be able to afford a room like this on your own, but since you were invited by Harry to travel with him and the boys for a couple of stops on the tour, you were able to stay in this incredible room. You threw your bag on the bed closest to the window, hoping Harry didn’t mind.  
The view was magnificent. The first thing noticeable was the Eiffel Tower. Visiting France was always a dream of yours and thanks to Harry you were able to achieve it. “Beautiful innit?” Harry asked causing you to jump. He was always so quiet. It could be annoying at times because he seemed to always sneak up on you.  
“Yeah, it’s breath taking. Thank you for inviting me.” You looked at him to see him looking down at you. God, he was handsome. You could look at him forever. Unfortunately he didn’t feel the same way. To him you were just a friend of the boys who tagged along every now and then. At first he was just an attractive guy, but the more you hung out with him the harder you fell for him.  
“You’re welcome, anytime love. All of us are gonna go get somethin’ to eat, wanna come?”  
“No, I think I’m gonna stay in tonight. I’m gonna go site seeing tomorrow.” You really just didn’t have the energy to keep up with everyone. When they all got together, they acted like children and you were the mother. It wasn’t as bad if they weren’t drunk, but it’s hard to be with friends and not act a little foolish. For a second you could have sworn his face flashed disappointment, but it quickly disappeared.  
“Want me to bring yeh something back?” Shaking your head no, he gave you a quick hug before leaving. You grabbed a book out of your bag and sprawled out on the bed. It didn’t take very long before your eyes started to feel heavy.  
You awoke disoriented not remembering where you were. It finally hit you that you were in France in a hotel room. Looking at the clock you saw it was 1 in the morning and Harry still wasn’t home. They probably went out drinking, you thought. Feeling really gross you decided to take a quick shower before going back to bed. You hadn’t expected Harry to be home in the fifteen minutes it took you to take a shower so you’d only taken a t-shirt and panties with you.  
“Oh thank god, thought I was gonna piss myself,” Harry said. You could have sworn you jumped ten feet in the air.  
“Shit, Harry I didn’t know you’d be back,” you said trying to cover yourself as best you could. Pulling your shirt down as far as it would go, hoping it would cover everything.  
“S’okay Sam. Nothin’ to be embarrassed about.” He pushed passed you closing the door. Well that couldn’t have been more embarrassing. You put on a pair of short making sure you were dressed when he came out. “Feel so much better.”  
“I really didn’t think you’d…”  
“Sam really s’okay. Wanna cuddle?” He asked having no problem getting undressed in front of you. Although to be fair he had no problem getting undressed in front of most people. If it was up to him he’d be naked 24/7, not that you’d complain if he did that. When he was only in his boxer briefs, he threw the rest of his clothes on his bed.  
“Yeah, of course,” you said scooting over so he could slide in. He loved being the little spoon and you had no problem being the big spoon. This way you were able to wrap your arms and legs around him, put your head in between his shoulder blades, and you could rub your hands up and down his stomach. “Did ya guys have fun?”  
“Yeah, but I really wished I’d stayed in with yeh.” He sounded like he was already half asleep. He said before that he liked going out, but it tired him out sometimes. The door suddenly opened and in walked Niall, Louis, and Liam.  
“Hey what do yeh two think yeh doing?” Niall asked. “We wanna cuddle too.”  
All three of them went to jump on the bed, but before they could Harry spread himself out so there wasn’t any room for them. This surprised you. Why would he care if they wanted to cuddle with you? Maybe it was just because he was tired you thought. He probably wanted go to sleep. “No, m’cuddling with Sam. Yeh can go cuddle with each other.”  
That’s strange; he’d never acted this way before. You tried not to dwell on it because you knew that it meant nothing. He was just probably comfortable and didn’t want to move. But a part of you wanted to believe it was something else. If only he would feel the same way then maybe it wouldn’t be as weird for you. “Oh come on. Let us cuddle,” Louis said.  
“No, why yeh in here anyway? Yeh have your own rooms,” Harry snapped. That caught everyone’s attention. It normally took him forever to get snippy so this was a surprise. All of them gave him one last look before walking back to their own rooms.  
“Harry are ya alright?” you asked. You tried to keep your voice gentle not wanting to make him even angrier. He flipped over so that he was facing you now.  
“I jus’ wanted to cuddle with yeh by myself.”  
“Why? You’ve never cared before…” You were tracing the tattoos on his stomach not wanting to look and show him how hopeful you were of him feeling the same way as you. He mumbled something that you weren’t able to understand. You waited for him to repeat it, but he never did so you asked him to repeat it.  
“I said I jus’ been feelin’ different about yeh lately.” Your breath hitched. Did he mean what you thought he meant? You let the words bounce around in your head a little bit before saying anything.  
“What do ya mean?”  
“I mean I always found yeh attractive, but every time I look at yeh now I can’t help thinkin’ we’d be good together.” He…he actually had the same feelings. You never would have imagined that he could, he was so out of your league. You didn’t realize how much time had gone by until Harry said, “Sam? I didn’t scare yeh did I? It’s okay if yeh don’t return the feelings.”  
“No, I do. I’m just shocked. I never though ya would. I…” Before you could finish his lips were pressed against yours. He rolled you on top of him so you were straddling his lap. Your hands stayed on his chest, but his hand roamed over your body. One was on your hips, giving reassuring little squeezes every now and then. You knew he wanted to take it farther, but he wasn’t sure how far you wanted to go. So you made the decision for him by lifting your shirt off of you and throwing it on the floor.  
He broke apart from you admiring your body. “You’re so beautiful.” He placed kissed down your body until he reached the waistline of your shorts. “Can I?”  
You shook your head yes instead of verbally answering. You pushed yourself off the bed standing by the edge facing Harry. He slid your shorts and panties down all in one. He continued his line of kisses, skipping where you wanted him the most. He placed a few on your thighs before lying back down on the bed. You stared at him wondering why he suddenly stopped. “Well are yeh gonna some sit on me?”  
You sat down on his chest waiting for him to make another move. He grabbed your hips, but instead of pushing you backwards, he pulled you up towards his face. “H, what are ya doing?”  
“M’gonna eat yeh,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. You were basically sitting on his shoulders now. You must have given him a look of bewilderment because the next thing you know his hands stopped trying to pull you towards and him and just rested on your hips. “S’tha’ alright?”  
You didn’t mind oral, but you weren’t fond of the thought of sitting on his face. You pushed past your feeling of discomfort and scooted the rest of the way. He had to pull you down so you weren’t hovering over him anymore. The first lick made you moan. “Fuck,” escaped your lips when he slipped a finger in.  
You didn’t notice you were grinding against his face until you felt him chuckle into you. Lifting up he looked at you confused. “What’s wrong?”  
“Jus’ thought maybe ya needed a break,” you said shyly.  
“How bout this, I tap your thigh three times if I need air.” With that you sank down on him again. He didn’t start slowly this time, but gave it everything he had. Within minutes you were hitting your high. Your legs giving out beneath you, when you could finally see straight you remove yourself from him.  
“H…that was…amazing.” You were lying on your back now recovering from your high.  
“Not over yet love.” He rolled over so that he was hovering over you. Lining himself up he waited making sure you were ready. When you signaled you were, he thrust his entire length in one stroke. He gave you a minute to adjust before setting a steady rhythm. His balls were slapping against you creating on the only sound in the room besides your moans.  
Your legs were wrapped around his waist trying to create an angle at which he could get deeper. The next time he thrust, you thought you could feel him in your stomach. He was so deep. You closed your eyes not being able to keep them open any longer. His head was resting in between your head and shoulder. “Yeh look so beautiful. Wish we’d done this sooner.”  
One of his hands started rubbing your clit trying to get you there faster. It only took a couple of minutes before you were clenching around him. He felt so good; the burn from him stretching you was almost overwhelming. When your climax hit you, you clenched so hard around him that he stilled. You felt his come filling you. When he pulled out it dripped out of you slowly. He rolled to the side, pulling you into his arms. “Tha’ was amazing. Are yeh okay? Yeh haven’t really said much.”  
“I’m fine, I’m just tryin’ to process all this. Everythin’ happened so quickly. I didn’t even know you had feelings for me until an hour ago. I’ve been fightin’ mine since I met ya. I just need some time to process it.”  
“Well I’ve had feelings for quite a while, jus’ didn’ think you’d return ‘em so I kept ‘em to myself. I wasn’t sure yeh had feelings, but I kinda guessed it. Yeh treat me differently than the others.” You looked at him in embarrassment. You thought you’d done a pretty good of hiding it, but apparently not. If he knew did everyone else know? God, what if they did and no one said anything.  
“If ya guessed why didn’t ya say anything? Does everyone else know? God, this is so embarrassing,” you said trying to hold tears back. Harry pulled you closer trying to console you.  
“Hey love, it’s alright. I only talked about it with Niall. M’not sure if the other two suspect it. S’not embarrassin’. Both of us coulda said somethin’ but we didn’t. M’sorry if yeh think this was a mistake.” You sobbing too much to answer right away and Harry didn’t say anything else, letting you cry yourself out.  
When you had no more tears left, you pushed back so you could look at him. “I jus’ don’t want to get hurt. And I don’t want to make things awkward if somethin’ would happen between us.”  
Before he said anything he gave you a kiss on top of your head. “Why don’t we take it slow? And if somethin’ happens between us then we’ll figure out what to do then. No sense in worrying about it now.” You shook your head yes not wanting to talk anymore. All you wanted to do was lie here in his arms and go to sleep. It was already three in the morning and you’d planned a packed day. Harry must have felt the same way because he fell asleep before you. The only thing on your mind was how this is going to work out, however you weren’t able to stay awake long enough to think about it.


End file.
